


Various Fallout 4 snippets set vaguely in my AU

by GrizzTheMauler



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, drabbles and snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzTheMauler/pseuds/GrizzTheMauler
Summary: Various fics I've written in the Fallout Universe, some prompt-based, others from my twisted head, many themes of all kinds, some nsfw stuff involved. Mostly MxM stuff since I'm very gay for the Brotherhood. Some tie ins to the story I'm working on, I'll label those chapters.





	Various Fallout 4 snippets set vaguely in my AU

Theo stumbled through the forest, eyes wide as he bled heavily from his wounds. A ratted shirt barely covered his chest as he ran, the only emotion on his face being fear. He had to keep moving, or they would catch him. He heard yelling and tripped, rolling down the hill and slamming into a tree. A yelp came from him and a deep voice called out. “Over there! Something moved!”

The ground shook as a figure clad in power armor charged his way. What started as horror melted into shock as a familiar face peered down at him. “R-Rhys…”

The normally angry look on the Knight’s face was replaced with horror. “I NEED A MEDIC!!!” He screamed out behind him, charging forward, jumping over Theo as gunfire rang out. He stood over Theo, shooting back at the raiders headed their way. “Get me some damned cover fire!!”

A surge of knights charged over, surrounding Theo as two familiar faces ran over. They said nothing as the one with a fedora covered the knight’s battered body with his coat. The bigger one picked up the shivering bundle and holding him to his chest he nodded at Rhys who led the charge to the raiders. Weariness took over Theo as he tried to speak. “Nick… Danse..”

“Hold on, kiddo.” Nick’s face was filled with anger. “Rest. You’re safe now.” Danse held him as Theo began to just cry. It lasted till he passed out just as they got into the vertibird, headed to Sanctuary.

Theo came to in a soft bed smelling of leather and gunpowder. He gave a soft grunt as he tried to push himself up but a firm hand laid itself on his shoulder. At his side was Curie, checking him over with a concerned look. “Please Monsieur, you must rest.” Giving him a bit of water he laid back down to sleep again just as a familiar jacket crossed his vision.

When he roused himself once more he noted several voices talking in harsh whispers. They stopped when they noticed Theo had sat up. Curie once again gave him some water to soothe his throat and arranged a few pillows to make it easier for him to sit up to drink some broth. Sitting in the chair next to the bed was Arthur. He looked intently at Theo, taking his hand in his. “Theo… I’m sorry… I…” He choked up. “We’ll get those bastards. I promise.” He laid a kiss on his forehead.

Curie took Theo’ vitals. “You are recovering well, Monsieur Theodore. I will keep you on bedrest for a bit longer. Monsieur Maxson, gentleness is much needed right now, he has severe swelling in his brain that we need to monitor from the concussion.” She leaves the room, taking the empty broth bowl.

Arthur sighs. “Theo...”

“It’s not your fault, Art.” Theo squeezes his hand. “You know I’d do it again.”

“I’d rather you’d not…” Arthur looks pained. “I’m keeping you out of the field for a bit. I want you to recover first, that’s an order. Kells and I are working with… The detective to find those bastards. Now get some rest.” He stands to head out.

“Artie…” Theo catches his hand. “Can you…” He swallows.

Maxson nods. “Okay.” He shrugs out of his jacket, placing it on the chair. He kicks off his boots, placing them on the side of the bed and climbing in, he spoons Theo from behind, putting his arm around him. He holds Chrys loosely. “Let me know if you’re in pain, alright?”

“I’m okay…” Theo snuggles back into him, wincing when he pulls at his injuries.

Maxson sighs and kisses his neck. “You’re too stubborn for your own good, Cub. Sleep well.”

Smiling softly, Theo replies. “Yes, Dad.”

\-------

The next few days sees Theo recovering as he is visited by his friends. Piper is heartbroken for her friend, and his brother is absolutely livid. “I’m going to fucking tear them apart. Strong will help me.”

“Nate…” Theo sighs. “I’ll be okay.”

“We aren’t going to just let them get away, kiddo.” Nick grunts as he enters the kitchen. “Though I’m ecstatic to see how everyone is finally working together.”

“Yeah… Took me getting captured by raiders for a month.” Theo grunted. “How did you find me?”

“Gage had the Disciples running around. You really turned Nuka World around.” Nick responded. “He’s been hunting for the rogue Gunners squads nonstop.”

“We’ve also made sure they know they aren’t welcome in the Commonwealth anymore.” Nate crossed his arms. “Though they say that the party responsible is no longer a part of their organization. The Gunners never liked you to begin with but know that with Maxson’s statement about setting them all ablaze if they so much as come near you is keeping them from doing anything rash.”

Theo groans. “He’s insufferable.” His groan turns into a smile as Dogmeat enters the room and nuzzles him. “Hey there, pup…”

Nate grunts. “He shouldn’t have let you go alone.”

“I chose to go alone, Nate.” Theo shrugs. “I didn’t expect to get ambushed like that. But I’m alive. I made it out. A bit more fucked up but, hey, it’s a fucking apocalypse out here. I’m surprised you’re even outside the Institute right now.”

“You’re family.” Nate narrows his eyes. “Sure, they didn’t like me leaving a meeting when I was told you’d been captured, but we sent the Coursers to rescue you. X6 personally oversaw them. I’m glad they were able to cause the distraction and get you freed.”

They chatted over small stuff before Piper and Nate left. Nick stayed a bit to check up on Theo as Old Longfellow entered. He had a sad look on his face as he embraced Theo. “How are you holding up, son? Sorry I took so long to get here.”

Theo blinked back tears as he held on to the man who’d he come to love as a father figure. “I’m safe. I still hurt but I’m safe now.”

Longfellow nodded. “And I’m here to help you heal.” He pats his head. He helps Theo back to bed and tucks him in. “Oh shut yer trap, son.” He growls to the protesting man. He smirks and heads out to chat with Nick.

Maxson returns the next day, kissing Theo deeply. “I love you.” The gruff man whispered. “I can’t wait to show you, too.” He kisses him again before helping him dress and go out to get food. He places his jacket over Theo when he mentions being a bit chilly. Danse just nods and Deacon smirks at him. Theo smiles as he feels warmed by the love of his friends.

It doesn’t take long for them to find the rogue Gunners. They are swiftly dealt with, as both Maxson and Nate have them wiped out within an hour of their discovery. Maxson has Theo moved back to the Prydwen when he’s well enough, the knights and scribes he saved expressing their gratitude and sorrow for him. Proctor Ingram just squeezes his shoulder and welcomes him back. Teagan nods and Cade looks over Curie’s notes stating Theo won’t be going on field missions for a month. With all that has happened, Maxson, Nate, Desdemona, Gage, Preston, Nick and Theo all sit down to discuss the future of the Commonwealth.

“With my leadership, we are steering things to a better path for us all.” Nate hands out documents. We’ve begun projects to clean up the radiation all over as well as the supermutant vaccine is being developed. With Virgil back on staff I am spearheading the Institute into a benevolent organization. Dez and I are working together on making Synth’s lives better, with Nick and DiMa’s help.”

“The Brotherhood is fully invested in keeping the Mutant threat under control. Whoever is making them will be found and dealt with. And the Gunners have finally declared war on the Commonwealth. They want what we have and are willing to take it by force.” Maxson scowls.

“The Minutemen stand behind the General.” Preston announced. “We’ve been getting more recruits and we have recieved a shipment of signal flares. With the help from the Brotherhood we’ve started a new training regiment that will see our people better equipped.”

“Nuka World has opened itself up for business.” Gage says as he takes his turn. “We’ve got a steady flow of caps and places for folk to earn an honest wage. Raider activity is dropping. We’ve taken out several gangs and we’re starting our Scout program soon.”

Theo smiles through the meeting. When it concludes he and Maxson stay behind, watching the sunset through the window of the airship. Off in the distance there is the beginnings of a new fleet of airships. A knock at the door signals Ingram entering. She is one of the first to try the new program with the Institute, Project Hydra, where she was given new legs. She is genuinely more happy with her outlook on life and can often be found joining Danse on his morning runs.

“Here’s the report you requested.” Ingram hands the folder to Maxson. “How’s the recovery going?”

“It’s a journey.” Theo replies. “I still have nightmares. Maxson is surprisingly helpful.”

“Hey, I told you I would keep you safe. And I will.” The gruff elder scowled at Theo. but smiled when Theo kissed him.

The next day they headed over to Theo’ apartment. Wanting a break from everything they wanted a quick getaway from everything. Theo was finally cleared for sex again, and Maxson was totally ready for it.

“We’re going slow, Cub.” Maxson grunted as he pulled off Theo’s shirt. “We won’t be doing what we usually do.” He kisses the smaller man. “Got it, Cub.” He pulls Theo close.

Theo wraps his arms around Maxson’s neck. “Yes, Daddy.” He moans softly as he makes out with his man. He tilts his neck as Maxson sucks up a hickey on his neck. A deep groan leaves him as Maxon grabs his ass and squeezes.

“Mmm… It’s been a while since I’ve had you, Theo... “ Maxson kisses him deeply, moving him to the bed as he strips them both for a passionate night.

\----

Theo pushes himself up, looking around. Maxson is nowhere to be seen in the room though he can smell something cooking in the kitchen downstairs. Pulling on a shirt and some boxers Theo heads down, rubbing his eyes. Maxson looks up and smiles, stealing a kiss as he makes breakfast. “Morning, Cub.” Maxson nuzzles him. “Have a seat, it’ll be done in a minute.”

Taking a seat at the table Theo waits as Maxson serves breakfast. “Glad my cooking rubbed off on you.”

“We can’t all be chefs.” The big man grinned. “But I’m learning from one of the best.”

“I learned because I like food.” Theo states, taking a bite. “But everything is a bit weird now… Radiation changed a lot of things. Different flavors, different foods. I’m a bit glad Nate found a stock of some prewar dna samples of foods. Said their hydroponics are growing potatoes, tomatoes and lettuce now. Great staples.”

“Tomatoes are that red fruit/vegetable thing, yeah?” Maxson raised an eyebrow as he asked.

“Yeah. Needed for the absolute best comfort food on the planet: Pizza. Of course, without the proper spices pizza won’t be the same but I’m confident Nate will get it, we have samples of stuff in Vault 111. Seems Vault-Tec wanted to experiment on more than just humans.”

“They are way worse than the previous iteration of the Institute.”

“Absolutely.” Theo nods. “I’m just glad Nate and I…” I sigh. “They killed Nora and everyone else… They could have survived… Would have survived….”

Maxson takes his hand. “Hey, you made it. You’re here. And if you start with that death stuff again I’ll decide that corporal punishment is a proper form a discipline again.” He squeezes Theo’s hand hard. “I almost lost you once and I don’t plan on getting that close again till we’re a bunch of old war dogs telling stories the pub. You’re staying by my side, Sentinel.”

“Yes Elder.” Theo smiles softly. “It’s a pleasure to serve you.”

“Keep that up and I’ll have to shower again.” Maxson chuckles. “Though.. I’ll take you up on that offer sometime. For now, we’re going to take things slowly.” He leans over as he pulls Theo to him and kisses him. Theo moans softly as Maxson uses his tongue to ravish his mouth. His beard scratches Theo’s face in a way he’s come to love, especially when he travels down his jaw to his neck. Maxson pulls off, breath heavy. “Damn, you’re too tempting, Theo. I can’t resist you.”

Theo leans his head against Maxson’s. “Same here, Artie. I’m just glad I have you by my side.” He stands to clean up from breakfast. Maxson joins him and they both halt as the sounds of gunfire echoes outside. “I hope the Patrols get better soon.”

“It’ll take some time.” Maxson heads over and grabs his jacket and pistol. Taking a look outside he curses. “Damn it.. Mutants. Their Grissen’s.”

Scowling Theo heads to his closet armory and pulls out one of his sniper rifles. He ignores Maxson’s protest as he pulls on his backup armor and throws on his jacket. “Maxson, I’m a goddamn soldier. This is my duty. Unless you think you can outsnipe me, take a seat.” Theo heads out the hatch to the roof where he cracks his neck and steps into his roost. The mutants are easily dealt with and with a quick call to the Brotherhood, the clean up goes smoothly. Adjusting his jacket Theo leans on his rifle as he looks over the city. He grew up in this town, fought for his country in the War and would see it rebuilt. Long before the bombs this town was controlled by another country altogether, and it had survived. It would do so again. Maxson comes up and looks out with him.

“Were going to change this city.” Maxson grunts, crossing his arms.

“Yeah. we’ve got a lot to do. Raiders to take out, Mutant gangs to crush..” Theo looks up at Maxson. “What news of the Brotherhood from the Capitol?”

“Not all are happy with the new policies but… We’re fixing out mistakes. We will become better, stronger. What we’ve done, we cannot change but we can be a true helping hand.” Maxson sighs. “We’ve a lot to answer for too.”

“MacCready says he knows a guy who’s doing a lot down there, he offered to see if he’s come up here and help a bit.”

“I think I might know that man, if he’s the same person I remember meeting back when we took out the Enclave.” Maxson shakes his head. “You two are pretty damn similar… I’m positive he can outstealth a-”

Interrupting him, Theo has dropped to the edge and fired off a shot at something. “Halt! Who goes there.” He scowls, feeling the stitches in his chest stretch a bit.

A laugh resounds. “Damn… They told me you were good.” Unstealthing an older man reveals himself as he comes closer. “You must have been tracking me the whole time..”

Maxson is just staring. “That… He was.. Damn cub… You’re just too good..”

“Arthur! It’s been a while” The man adjusts the sniper rifle on his back. “Mind if I join you?”

“Yeah… Give me a minute.” Arthur just walks down to let him in. Theo keeps an eye out, noting that he’s bleeding again from the wound on his chest. When the man is inside Theo gets to work fixing himself up, Arthur scowling when he notices, smacking away Theo’s hands and starts bandaging him. “You’re supposed to be resting…”

“I’ll be ok, Artie.”

“So it’s true then, huh.” The man looks at Theo and Maxson. “Mac said you’d settled down. I’m Joshua, by the way. Joshua Eckard. My speciality is Infiltration. You’re really good.”

“Specialist Commander Theodore Corriender, United States Marine Corps.” Theo grunts as Maxson applies a bit of alcohol to the wound. “Recon and Assassination speciality. I can spot a stealthed fighter from two hundred paces at least. It’s the shimmer. Nice to meet you.”

“We’ll have to train together sometime.” Joshua grins.

“I don’t use stealth-boys but I can help you. You should ask Maxson, I can stealth in power armor.”

“He’s as quiet as a damn cat. He walked the Prydwen in his power armor and we didn’t hear a damn thing. He actually went toe to toe with six coursers and held his own.”

“I just trained constantly, especially when you know… Shaun decided he wanted to experiment on me. Quite the shock, really. Synth Me was literally the hardest fight I’ve ever had.”

Maxson shivers. “He fooled us for a bit.. But that assassination you pulled on him…”

“I would have killed him on the ship but there were children, also he had a bomb inside him.”

Joshua chuckles. “You’ve had quite the adventure, Arthur.”

“You wouldn’t know the half of it.” He sighs. “I’m getting flak for ‘Working with the enemy’ now. When it was shown to me that I was in the wrong. The whole situation with Danse opened my eyes. And now we have little Shaun and Curie.”

“They have tech that can save thousands of lives.” Joshua nods. “I’d say save it.”

“That we are.” Finished, Maxson stands up. “Welcome to the Commonwealth, Joshua. It’s been a good while.”

“This is a nice place you’ve got. Any more like these?”

“Uh.. Yeah.. But I use them as safehouses. I can show where a few are. The ones I share with the Railroad.” Theo shrugs. “I’ll get you in touch with Deacon.”

He nods. “Sounds good. I was told you were on ‘vacation’ as Mac called it. So I won’t bother you for too long.”

Theo chuckles. “I don’t mind too much.” He heads down to the ham radio in the workroom. “Ghost calling in to Vector 3.”

It takes a minute but the response comes back. “Vector Ace here, what can we do for you.”

“There’s going to be an orphan at the Docks. We won’t need the truck.” Theo responds.

“We’ll see them sheltered, Ghost. Vector out.” Theo turns off the radio.

“Alright. I’d take you but Maxson would do way more than yell at me and fix me up.” He chuckles.

“Corporal Punishment, Theo.” Maxson grunts. “I will bring it back if that’s what it takes. You often throw yourself at danger, literally.”

“Just like someone I know.” Joshua laughs. “I’ll head out. See you around.” He headed out, promising to see us again.

Maxson sees him out after sitting Theo down on the couch. “I’ll be back for you. I suggest you get rid of the clothes.”

They spend the day relaxing together, getting back into their old flow, though Maxson is a bit more possessive now, holding Theo close to his chest. Theo makes them both dinner that night, using some of the fresh stuff they got from the nearby settlement. Maxson swoons when he eats it, kissing the chef deeply.

“I wish I could go to the beach with you… Though with the radiation it’s dangerous and there’s killer dolphins now…” Theo sighs. “I should find a place with a pool. One where we can relax in or swim. Would be nice.”

“What was the beach like, before the bombs dropped?”

“Well there was a lot of beauty there. The sand felt great on bare feet. While the ocean was cold it was a great feeling on a hot summer day.” Theo says wistfully. “It’s something I hope we can achieve sometime… Even if it’s fake, I wouldn’t mind as long as it’s a beach.. I remember surfing on the West Coast with my old man. It was so long ago... “

“I wish I was there with you to see it…” Maxson kisses him again. “I’ll see what I can do to make that dream a reality.” And he would. He would see this Beach that Theodore talked about. He would ask Nate to help in that. But for now, it was time to heal, and he would make sure no one ever hurt him again.


End file.
